<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CLex][Smallville]弄拙成巧 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504185">[CLex][Smallville]弄拙成巧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>听到这话，两个家长停止吵闹，开始深思熟虑思考这样做的可行性。<br/>“这确实是个好办法，我没问题。”终于抢先一步的Clark，得意地挑着眉看着Lex。<br/>“。。。我不知道”，Lex叹了口气，“经历过之前的事情，我不知道我们还能不能走到一起。。。”<br/>“所以，我们都需要努力”，Clark狠狠地一把揽过Lex，小声地威胁道“别扫了孩子们的兴”，然后笑着咧开嘴对俩孩子说“Lex同意了。”<br/>“。。。是的，我同意了。所以”，Lex一秒扭转战局，“Clark，你已经上班迟到了。”<br/>“呃。。。什么？。。。我能请个假吗？”垂头丧气的Clark瞪着水汪汪的大眼睛注视着面前的大老板Lex Luthor，然而以前屡试不爽的一招这一次却并不奏效了。。。<br/>“不行”，Lex云淡风轻地笑了笑，“Clark，你该去工作了。还有”，Lex不着痕迹地摆脱Clark的臂膀，“我会派人去你的公寓，把你和Conner的行李搬过来。”<br/>“好吧。。。我马上就去工作，不过搬家的事就不麻烦你了，我自己来”，Clark苦笑着，“毕竟我们就只是住在一起而已，又不会发生什么。”<br/>“。。。当然。”Lex淡然一笑。<br/>“所以，在我去工作之前，我能先去看一下我的房间吗？”Clark果断将Lex推进卧室，关上房门。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CLex][Smallville]弄拙成巧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLex][Smallville]弄拙成巧<br/>
Who knows<br/>
注：原作：《Smallville》<br/>
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent<br/>
带球跑。<br/>
文中氪星人和陨石辐射人的生理构造，全是我瞎编的。<br/>
吐槽一下，Clark第八季整个人比第七季壮了一大圈啊；还有Conner失忆前后的性格，完全是俩人啊（当然这是剧情设定的）；以及这版Clark真是敏感纤细，前期还喜欢怼人哈哈哈哈。。。<br/>
文中的Lex，并没有死过，当然后来也没有失忆。他只是，当他和Clark排除万险终于走到一起并且恋爱成婚后，他们却还是因为价值观不同最终分道扬镳。<br/>
Lionel因为仇家太多已经亡故。(被Oliver派人暗杀了)<br/>
Tess被提拔上来当了Lex的私人助理，在Lex不在大都会期间代为打理公司。<br/>
在Clark与Lex不欢而散后，‘The Traveler’控制球被Clark得到，连箱子带球一并封存被他藏在了老家谷仓的暗格里（他喜欢在这藏东西），所以后面也没有什么‘年轻Zod克隆体’一类的东西冒出来；他在击败Doomsday后过了相对平和的一年，休长假回老家带孩子；直到Darkseid降临，Clark正式化身Superman，将其击败。<br/>
（顺便吐槽一下，为什么原剧的Lex与Lionel都喜欢写日记啊，还把好事坏事全都写在日记里，真不怕被别人当作证据告发他们啊。<br/>
弄拙成巧<br/>
Clark Kent不高兴。<br/>
自己从老家斯莫维尔回到阔别两年的大都会，重新回到星球日报工作，（这次他记得戴眼镜了。希望大都会的人们早就把他没戴眼镜的样子忘了，毕竟几年前刚在星球日报正式工作时，他跟Lois试过当新闻播报员上过电视，只是两人都不喜欢这份工作，于是还是选择做回记者），老朋友Perry也已经当上了星球日报的主编（他的脾气倒是越来越暴躁了）。<br/>
恰逢黑暗君主降临，他穿上了氪星战袍，克服了恐高症学会了飞行，击溃了Darkseid，推走了天启星；在Lois的提议下，他将代号从Blur改为Superman。<br/>
他的一切都在走向正轨，直到——</p><p>这一天，结束了当天星球日报的工作，阻止了好几场争斗，拯救了几百人的生命，春风得意的他正往家的方向飞去，突然，他在LuthorCorp大楼的顶层公寓的窗前，看到了他的前夫，离开大都会三年之久的Lex Luthor。<br/>
鬼使神差地，他飞了过去。<br/>
Lex发现了他，升起了玻璃，他飞了进来。<br/>
两人客套地寒暄了没几句，一个两三岁左右的红发小男孩甩着一张酷脸走了进来，他喊Lex“父亲”。<br/>
父亲？！他怎么敢？Clark登时意愤难平。虽然他和Lex早就离婚了，Lex以后和谁在一起也跟他没关系了；但是看那小孩的样貌与年岁，分明是在与他离婚前，Lex就已经出轨了别人。他怎么敢！<br/>
气愤的Clark无视眼前的温情万种，直接破窗而出，第一次主动地撞碎了Luthor大楼的玻璃（八九年前的那次不算，那时是为了救Martha）。<br/>
好吧，他就是故意的。</p><p>这段友情一开始就不被人看好，但是他们还是努力地维持了那么久，还把它发展成了恋情。<br/>
当他们终于排除万难走到了一起，盛大的婚宴摆满斯莫维尔的大街小巷。<br/>
当时他们都以为，对方将会是与自己携手一生之人，他们坦诚相待，袒揨相轪。<br/>
谁料‘The Traveler’一事，二人矛盾重重愈演愈烈，最终。。。分道扬镳。<br/>
在北极孤独堡垒，春风一度之后的二人，不欢而散。<br/>
二人约定不再见面、不再联系，也不再监视对方。<br/>
Clark不再每时每刻倾听Lex的心跳声，Lex也不再用监控窥视Clark。<br/>
Clark将‘The Traveler’控制球封存到老家谷仓的暗格里，顺便在家里翻出并毁掉了几百个摄像头偷听器。<br/>
Lex离开了大都会，远走海外发展事业，临行前将Tess提拔上来打理国内业务。<br/>
Clark正式入职星球日报（尽管之前Lex刚买下星球日报），成为了一名记者，大都会斯莫维尔两头跑。<br/>
这一年，大都会颇为不平，灾害丛生。经过调查，方知是Davis Bloome——即Doomsday——之祸。<br/>
当Clark历尽艰险将其除掉后，才发现身中异样。<br/>
他原以为自己只是长胖了变壮了，但是经过堡垒中Jor-El的AI一番检查，他才知道自己怀孕了(原来氪星人无论男女都能怀孕)，并且已经怀孕一年了；只是因为Doomsday对他的克制作用，使得他没有显怀，现在Doomsday已除，尽管腹内孩儿发育尚还不良，却也已经到了不得不生产的时日了。<br/>
于是Clark决定，将孩子生下来，自己抚养长大。<br/>
所以，他回到了老家，回到了斯莫维尔。<br/>
产子一事，Clark除了母亲以外，谁也没有告诉。Martha从华盛顿飞回了斯莫维尔，陪伴着他度过了那些艰难的岁月。<br/>
适时，Jimmy方故，Chloe沉迷在亡夫的悲痛之中，Lois也被因被John Corben纠缠无暇他顾，待到这对姐妹注意到Clark很久没有出现在大都会时，他已经生下了Conner。<br/>
Conner，是他为自己的孩子取的名字。<br/>
（好吧他承认，他给孩子取名时，正在听CNR。他是偶然之间听到这个电台的，然后就喜欢上了它。）<br/>
尽管Chloe和Lois坚持要为Clark讨回公道，但是却被Clark拦了下来。<br/>
Conner是他。。。是他这一辈子最好的礼物，而这礼物，是Lex给予的。<br/>
虽然他以为他这一生，再不会与Lex相见了，二人再无交集。<br/>
然而今天却。。。。<br/>
总之，Clark 很生气。</p><p>当Clark回到家中，Conner早已经准备好了晚饭。<br/>
Conner是个懂事的好孩子，虽然他只有两岁，但是早慧的他早已行动自如；而且与自己直到青春期才陆陆续续觉醒各种超能力不同，混血的Conner早在出生没多久就觉醒了各种超能力（这或许就是生物学上的‘杂种优势’吧）。<br/>
这也是Clark能够放心地将Conner自己留在家中的原因。<br/>
古灵精怪的小Conner乖巧懂事，不但早已将各种超能力熟练掌握，而且还把家务活给包了。<br/>
原本Clark决定回到大都会，是因为大都会各项物质师资条件远比斯莫维尔优越，能够更好地抚养Conner，谁料到头来却是只有两岁的Conner在照顾他。<br/>
Clark劝过Conner很多很多次，他不必干这干那的，但是Conner不听他的，依旧忙忙碌碌，这真是。。。<br/>
懂事得。。。让人心疼啊。。。。<br/>
Clark知道Conner并不喜欢独自待在家中干这干那，他只是为了自己。如果不是因为自己，或许Conner更喜欢山高海阔翱翔寰宇。Clark坚信，Conner的将来必定会是前程似锦长风破浪，他会比自己飞得更高更远。</p><p>Clark一回到家中，Conner就察觉到了他的情绪不对劲。<br/>
Conner上前体贴地嘘寒问暖，而这，却让Clark更加难过。<br/>
能有这么一个好孩子，是他三生有幸，他不该再做奢望。<br/>
所以，Clark暂将心事放下，笑着拥抱着儿子，爱抚地他柔软的黑发，随意地诉说些闲谈见闻，将话题转移；而Conner也懂事地没有多问，二人像往常一样，度过了一个温馨的夜晚。</p><p>夜深忽梦少年事，走马观花余旧迹。<br/>
是夜，Clark静静地看着儿子熟睡的面庞，不禁意难平。<br/>
当年自己年少轻托，却谁料皆付流水。<br/>
一想到他们还在婚姻期间，Lex就出轨生子，这让Clark不由地恨意浮沉，禁不住想狠狠地揍他一顿，干他个天翻地覆海枯石烂！<br/>
然而，自己又有什么立场呢？<br/>
他早已开始了新生活，将他。。。和他们的孩子，远远抛下。。。</p><p>次日，大老板Lex Luthor罕见地莅临星球日报,令报社不禁蓬荜生辉，众人深感荣幸。（是假的，其实大家私底下都不咋待见他。）<br/>
一番慷慨激昂的演说之后，风度翩翩一丝不苟的Lex Luthor貌似漫不经心地路过Clark座位前，一番客套寒暄。<br/>
终于，经过一堆乱七八糟的浮云蔽日，Lex终于还是直达主题，低声询问，“谁是你儿子的母亲？”<br/>
看着眼前人虚情假意问东问西，再联想到自己痴心错付落花流水，Clark不禁越想越生气，义愤填膺地大喊“关你什么事？！”引得一众路人纷纷侧目。<br/>
Clark夺门而出愤然离场， Lex无奈只能讪讪而归。</p><p>当平和心绪的Clark返回报社继续工作时，Lex早已离开了，只留下周遭众人嘈嘈切切的八卦目光。<br/>
Lois拦下了跃跃欲试想要问东问西的Cat Grant，上前安慰。<br/>
然而正当此时，Clark的超级听力突然听到了遥远的的呼救声，于是他不得不随便扯个理由匆忙离开。<br/>
好在，还有Lois可以帮忙遮掩。</p><p>马路上，情势千钧一发之际，Superman挺身而出，然后——<br/>
从天而降的Lex Luthor身穿装甲天人下凡般地出现在面前，抢在他之前解决了这场危机，随后挑着眉招呼着他。<br/>
Superman一言不发一飞冲天绝尘而去。<br/>
在接下来的一天里，接二连三地又发生了许多次同样的事，出现危机——Lex Luthor恰巧地抢在Superman前面解决危机——Lex挑衅Superman——Superman愤然离开。</p><p>这不正常。<br/>
不是说Lex竟然会研究装甲这事，毕竟他可是Lex Luthor，他想做什么没人阻止得了。<br/>
而是——<br/>
真的，这真的太刻意了，就像是刻意跟Superman赌气一般，就在他面前抢得先机，赢得身前身后名，让他无功而返尴尬离场。<br/>
终于，Clark忍无可忍，在又一次的抢人头大作战失败后，Superman怒火中烧地吼着“你到底想要怎样？！”<br/>
没想到换来的却是Lex云淡风轻的一句“现在可以回答我之前的问题了吧”。<br/>
然后，突然偃旗息鼓，气势低迷的Superman落荒而逃。</p><p>他想夺走Conner！<br/>
不能。不甘。不愿。绝不！<br/>
Clark绝不允许Lex就那样将Conner从自己身边夺走。<br/>
所以，<br/>
他绝不会将Conner的身世告知Lex。<br/>
绝不！</p><p>是日，当Clark回到家中，与Conner一起用过晚饭后，父慈子孝的爷俩窝在一起，其乐融融地看着电视，却见——<br/>
电视上，大都会的风流才俊Lex Luthor，一脸骄傲地抱着之前那个在LuthorCorp大楼顶层公寓见过一面的红发小男孩，郑重其事地宣布这个孩子——Alexander——是他的儿子，是将来LuthorCorp的继承人，是大都会的明日之子。<br/>
望着电视上那个衣着光鲜的Alexander，再看身边衣着简朴的Conner，Clark不禁怒火中烧，愤怒地捏碎了手中的水杯，片片碎片皆化齑粉，眉间心上怒目横眉。<br/>
就是他，抢走了Conner应该拥有的一切！<br/>
还有Lex，故意不提前通知星球日报，故意在晚间时分召开新闻发布会，故意让他在电视上看到，这都是他的阴谋！是为了向他宣战！<br/>
气愤至极的Clark情绪起伏激动，意愤难平，但是。。。<br/>
Conner。。。Conner还在这里，这些阴暗之事，他不该。。。不该知道的。。。<br/>
Clark强按下心中怒意，平息激荡心绪，继续面不改色地陪着Conner看着电视，然而Conner却开始打着哈欠犯困了。<br/>
这个年龄的孩子，确实容易犯困，即便Conner是氪星混血，那也只是个孩子啊。。。<br/>
Clark蹑手蹑脚地关掉电视，小心翼翼地将Conner抱到床上，轻手轻脚地掖好被角，关掉床头灯，却听见Conner隐隐约约断断续续的呓语传到耳边：“是因为他吗？”<br/>
是啊，十指连心寸草春晖，Conner又怎会察觉不到呢？<br/>
黑暗中，一滴泪，悄然划过。</p><p>次日晨，当铃声大作的闹钟将Clark从春困夏乏秋打盹的瞌睡中惊醒，却发现Conner不见了。<br/>
一道残影掠过。</p><p>残影惊鸿，转瞬即逝。<br/>
LuthorCorp的大楼上，一道残影由下而上疾速奔驰，然后破窗而入。行动力超强的Conner狠狠地击碎了顶层公寓的玻璃，与室内正在独自一人看书的Alexander扭打起来。<br/>
咻！一枚氪石子弹准确无误地落到他们身旁，周遭的氪石辐射令Conner登时虚弱痛苦起来。<br/>
甩着一招酷脸的Alexander狼狈地爬了起来，整理了下凌乱的衣服，望了望正向他走来的父亲，然后冷漠地捡起地上的氪石子弹，揪着Conner的衣领仔细把玩着，然后。。。<br/>
突然一股钻心的剧痛由指间袭来，Alexander痛苦地扔掉了氪石子弹，虚弱地倒在地上抱头乱动，痛苦不堪。<br/>
砰！及时赶到的Clark当机立断地用热视线轰炸了氪石。</p><p>“所以”，Lex安抚着怀中的孩子，愤怒地瞪着Clark，“我需要你的解释。”<br/>
“我同样也需要你的解释！”怀里同样抱着孩子的Clark毫不退让怒目以对。<br/>
“呵~这不是显而易见的吗？”Lex幽怨地抚摸着Alexander火红的头发，“Alexander的氪星血脉觉醒了。”<br/>
“什么？”Clark疑惑不解。<br/>
“你长得跟我好像啊！”突然，Clark怀中的Conner仿佛发现新大陆一般地惊奇地指着Lex怀里的Alexander。<br/>
“什么？！”“怎么会？！”经Conner这么一提醒，Clark和Lex这才注意到对方怀里孩子的长相，然后震惊地发现：<br/>
两个孩子除了头发颜色不同外，长得一模一样！<br/>
或许是两个孩子平时发型不一样的缘故，一个红发斜刘海，一个黑发侧分头，他们俩才会一直忽视这显而易见的事实，直到两个孩子头发都乱作一团凌乱不堪时才注意到。<br/>
这可真是。。。<br/>
一叶障目，不见泰山。</p><p>“好吧，现在我们确实都需要对方的解释”，率先冷静下来的Lex再一次抢先一步，“我们离婚后，我才发现我怀孕了。”<br/>
“什么？”Clark仍旧思维混乱丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“我还以为只有我怀孕了呢？”<br/>
“！所以，我们一直都有两个孩子，只是一直不知道？”Lex了然地苦笑。<br/>
“好像是这么回事”，Clark这才反应过来，“等等，我是外星人，我能怀孕这可以理解，但是你。。。你怎么可能怀孕呢？”<br/>
“我不清楚”，Lex自嘲地笑了笑，“大概是接触氪石辐射的缘故吧？要不就是当年Fine给我注射的那管东西的后遗症。”<br/>
“有可能。。。”突然想起什么的Clark思如泉涌当机立断，“既然Alexander也是我的孩子，我要把他一起带走，不能让你把他教坏了。。。。”<br/>
“得了吧Clark”，Lex果断打断，“我们都很清楚，我这的条件对两个孩子成长更有利。”<br/>
“不，我那更好！”“我这更好！”<br/>
这可真是。。。<br/>
吵吵嚷嚷成何体统。。。</p><p>Conner和Alexander冷眼旁观地看着抛下他俩幼稚地吵作一团的两个大人，然后——<br/>
“既然如此，你们为什么不住在一起？”Alexander一脸冷漠。<br/>
“没错。”Conner瞪着水汪汪的大眼睛附和着。<br/>
听到这话，两个家长停止吵闹，开始深思熟虑思考这样做的可行性。<br/>
“这确实是个好办法，我没问题。”终于抢先一步的Clark，得意地挑着眉看着Lex。<br/>
“。。。我不知道”，Lex叹了口气，“经历过之前的事情，我不知道我们还能不能走到一起。。。”<br/>
“所以，我们都需要努力”，Clark狠狠地一把揽过Lex，小声地威胁道“别扫了孩子们的兴”，然后笑着咧开嘴对俩孩子说“Lex同意了。”<br/>
“。。。是的，我同意了。所以”，Lex一秒扭转战局，“Clark，你已经上班迟到了。”<br/>
“呃。。。什么？。。。我能请个假吗？”垂头丧气的Clark瞪着水汪汪的大眼睛注视着面前的大老板Lex Luthor，然而以前屡试不爽的一招这一次却并不奏效了。。。<br/>
“不行”，Lex云淡风轻地笑了笑，“Clark，你该去工作了。还有”，Lex不着痕迹地摆脱Clark的臂膀，“我会派人去你的公寓，把你和Conner的行李搬过来。”<br/>
“好吧。。。我马上就去工作，不过搬家的事就不麻烦你了，我自己来”，Clark苦笑着，“毕竟我们就只是住在一起而已，又不会发生什么。”<br/>
“。。。当然。”Lex淡然一笑。<br/>
“所以，在我去工作之前，我能先去看一下我的房间吗？”Clark果断将Lex推进卧室，关上房门。<br/>
被抛下的两个孩子满脸尴尬。。。。</p><p>许久。<br/>
“我们现在应该叫人过来修窗户吗？”Conner问道。<br/>
“不。”Alexander一脸冷漠。<br/>
“好吧，我还想看他们出糗呢。。。”一肚子坏水的Conner一脸遗憾。<br/>
“确切地说，这确实是个好主意。”Alexander对此刮目相看。<br/>
恶人自有恶人磨。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>